A spectacle lens wearer can be prescribed a positive or a negative power correction. For presbyopic wearers, the value of the power correction varies as a function the viewing distance, due to difficulty in accommodation for near and/or intermediate vision. Far vision corresponds to viewing distances equal or greater to 400 cm, intermediate vision corresponds to viewing distances between 400 cm and 60 cm and near vision corresponds to viewing distances equal or less than 60 cm. A prescription for a given wearer thus comprises a prescribed power value for remote vision and a prescribed power addition representative of the power increment needed between remote vision and closer vision. The power addition is termed the “prescribed addition”.
Ophthalmic lenses which compensate for presbyopia are commonly named “multifocal ophthalmic lenses”, the most suitable being “progressive addition ophthalmic lenses”. They comprise at least a remote vision zone (the farthest distance vision zone) and a closer vision zone (the nearest distance vision zone).
Progressive addition ophthalmic lenses are now well known. Such lenses are used to compensate for presbyopia and allow the spectacle wearer to see objects over a wide range of distances, without having to remove his or her glasses. Progressive addition lenses typically, but not limited to, have a remote vision region, located in the top of the lens, a closer vision region located in the bottom of the lens.
According to the wearer's needs, a progressive addition ophthalmic lens encompasses different embodiments such as followings:                the remote vision is the far vision and the closer vision is the near vision;        the remote vision is the intermediate vision and the closer vision is the near vision;        the remote vision is the far vision and the closer vision is the intermediate vision.        
One usually considers that a wearer is presbyopic when the prescribed addition is more than 0.5 Diopter, preferably equal or greater than 0.75 Diopter.
Accordingly a person skilled in the art would consider that an ophthalmic lens is a progressive addition ophthalmic lens only if the power variation observed on the lens is at least 0.5 Diopter, and preferably equal or greater than 0.75 Diopter.
Said general knowledge of a person skilled in the art is for example disclosed on page 96 of following book: «Les bases de la réfraction»; authors: Jean-Pierre Loyer and Thierry Chazalon; published in 1986; BB GR Editions.
Ophthalmic spectacle lenses providing an ophthalmic vision and a supplementary vision are known in the prior art. Said ophthalmic spectacle lenses have a front face and a back face and comprise a light-guide optical element. Said light-guide optical element is a device designed to transport light from a light source (for example light beam generator system) to the wearer's eye to enable information content to be viewed with minimal loss of information. According to an embodiment, light beams are reflected a plurality of times between two “reflection” faces between being introduced into the spectacle lens and exiting therefrom, said two reflection faces being faces of the light-guide optical element.
Document US 2012/057122 A1 discloses a method of calculating an optical system of a lens capable of correcting wearer's vision and comprising an embedded light guide optical element to output a supplementary image, but said document does not relate to progressive addition lenses.